poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia (voiced by Nicole Oliver) is a beautiful white alicorn and former ruler of Equestria. She's also the older sister of Princess Luna and mentor to Twilight Sparkle. Her goal, other than ruling her kingdom, is controlling the sun and raising it in the morning, and setting it at night. Her sister controls the moon at night. Although considered a wise ruler, she's also fun loving and impish, but never does anything that can harm her subjects. Celestia is seen as a highly respected princess by the FT Squad. Also, Celestia serves as a Future Time Travel Authority, serving the organization from Equestria. Appearance Princess Celestia has a white coat with a very slight pink tinge, purple eyes and a flowing violet, azure, green and cyan mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a sun. She wears a golden crown with a purple jewel and a golden necklace collar with dark gold lining and a purple gem in the middle and she wears golden hoof guards. Relationship with Indy and Anna Princess Celestia is a loving and caring mother to her own baby twins. She and her husband, Prince Duck, had been taking care of them ever since. Indy and Anna begin to love Celestia very much. So, she plays with her son and daughter by playing Hide and Seek. Indy and Anna enjoy their time with her, so they wouldn't get lonely. Relationship with Isamu ??? Relationship with Yuna ??? Relationship with Snowdrop ??? Trivia *Celestia met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). *Celestia along with Princess Luna made their small appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails. *Celestia met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ''It was revealed that she invited the team, and guest stars to Ponyville, because she sensed that they had some connection with the Elements of Harmony. It was also revealed that she revived Bruton, who the squad first met in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur. Since then, she's made recurring appearances in the series. *Celestia made minor guest appearances in The FT Squad Meets Mulan, The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Celestia will make occassional appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb. In an original DeviantArt story, she'll meet the shy and timid Kyle Larman, where she'll encourage him to just be himself around others, including her. Kyle will in turn start idolizing her as a wise, beautiful and compassionate hero. Kyle will refer to Celestia as his favorite Future Time Travel Authority. Celestia won't mind this nice worshipping and will provide useful advice and companionship to the boy at times. She will also allow Kyle send her letters whenever he wants to talk with her. Celestia will appear mostly in season 2 of the series. *Celestia will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You, though she won't appear as many times as the other guest stars. Instead, she'll be staying behind and looking for a way to help Kyle feel better from his anxiety problem. *Celestia will make minor appearances in the B-story of The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. and The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park. *Celestia will guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures in Rock-a-Doodle. *While Twilight Sparkle is Celestia's faithful student, Celestia sees Kyle the Otter as another faithful student and shows immense faith in him. *Celestia is truly the leader of the Elite Guard Equestria Council, like her younger sister Luna they bring balace honor to Equestria Elite Guard Days. *Princess Celestia is also good friends with Sir Topham Hatt. *Princess Celestia along with Princess Luna are good friends with Shifu and Mewtwo. *Princess Celestia is the mentor of Sari Sumdac and Ryan F-Freeman. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery 180px-Celestia talking S1E13.png Princess_Celestia_ID_S2E1_unicorn.png|Princess Celestia (unicorn) ImagesCALV3AUC.jpg Starcatcher.jpeg|Star Catcher "aka Princess Celestia" (g3) Majesty_g1.jpeg|Majesty "aka Princess Celestia" (g1) 1000px-Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10-1-.png 1000px-Princess Celestia waiting S2E02-1-.png Celestia in an alternate universe.png|Celestia in an alternate universe MLP_IDW_Good_Alternate_Princess_Celestia.png|Princess Celestia in an alternate universe (good) Principal Celestia.png|Princess Celestia's human counterpart, Principal Celestia 296px-Anthro_Principal_Celestia_EG_doll_packaging.png|Principal Celestia's half-pony form Princess Celestia.jpg 1000px-Celestia using dark magic.jpg|Celestia corrupted by The Darkness Crystal Princess Celestia.png|Princess Celestia as an Alicorn Crystal Pony MLP Princess Celestia as Thomas character.png|Princess Celestia as a Thomas character Princess Celestia as a young filly.png|Princess Celestia as a young filly mlp___princess_celestia_galaxy_by_soulrainbow-d7gp0vw.png princess_celestia_rainbowfied_by_moonlightprincess002-d7p288m.png|Princess Celestia Rainbowfied Princess Celestia Pregnant.png|Princess Celestia (pregnant) Celestia and her Sun Phoenix.png|Princess Celestia and her Sun Phoenix: Sunlight Crystal Princess Celestia.jpeg|Crystalized Princess Celestia in The Crystalling. Category:PRINCESSES Category:HEROINES Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Queens Category:Horses Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Teachers Category:Ponies Category:Life Savers Category:Girlfriends Category:Future Time Travel Authorities Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Singing characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Autobots Category:Rich characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters voiced by Nicole Oliver Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Orphans Category:Forgivers Category:Equines Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Corrupted Tyrants Category:Wise Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Team Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:The Little Robots' Adventure allies Category:Ingenue Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Winged creatures Category:Princess Warriors Category:Singing Heroines Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure allies Category:Bear's Adventure Allies Category:Heroines Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Immortal characters Category:Former Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies